


Thong

by creamcreme



Category: NPOT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不要脸的笃伊pwp，和上一篇流程差不多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thong

**Author's Note:**

> 我笃伊酱真的太可爱……我写得就一般了，总是在褒奖远野不切实际的美貌和不切实际的超强性能力，伊蔵如何望风披靡blabla

伊蔵开了门，远野在外面，穿着件长风衣。  
这个天气穿长风衣，非奸即盗，伊蔵想。  
果然远野一撩开风衣，底下真空，只有一条大红蕾丝丁字裤，基本上什么都兜不住。  
“笨蛋——”远野懒洋洋地朝他笑，脸色红扑扑：  
“还不请我进去吗？”  
“进来……”  
伊蔵嘴巴干得冒烟。他一脚踹上门，把远野打横抱起来。远野咯咯尖笑，被一把扔在床上，薄风衣散开，暧昧光线里红色蕾丝衬着肌肤。那大片阳光晒不到的地方细腻得耀眼，伊蔵忍不住跪下去，嘴唇吻胯骨间红色蕾丝的纤细系带。  
“痒……”  
远野扭动着，脚尖勾动，踩在伊蔵胸口。  
“这么喜欢吗？明天给你穿……”  
“老子才不要穿！”  
远野用脚趾夹他的乳首。伊蔵被撩拨得难受，伸手擒住远野脚踝，拉起来固定在床上。他这才注意到远野脚趾甲也涂了红蔻丹，脚掌白皙修长，远野的脚也很漂亮。  
“喂，”趁他走神，远野牢牢踩住伊蔵手腕：  
“好看嘛？”  
伊蔵违心道：  
“丑死了，像个娘们。”  
远野笑了声，“撒谎……”  
他翻身坐起来，伊蔵跪在床边，两腿分开，远野赤脚踩在他内裤里绷着的性器上。  
“这里……不是早就硬了吗？什么时候硬的？笨蛋，真淫荡，是不是看到我就硬了，嗯？”  
被那只秀气脚掌碾磨着的滋味也很舒服，伊蔵忍不住贪恋地朝前送腰，嘴上反驳：  
“不是你先引诱老子的？”  
“行行，”远野很不耐烦地一歪头，柔顺的黑色长发纷披下来，他伸出一只手不在意地撩着。  
“是我先引诱你……大半夜的，想到袴田又热又紧的屁股，翻来覆去都睡不好了。”  
伊蔵羞得脸红，身体内部因为远野的话又热又烫。  
那双妖艳的粉红嘴唇贴上来：  
“怎样，笨蛋？肉棒被脚踩的感觉，很好吧？”  
“呼、呼……”  
“喂喂，”远野好笑似的凑近，“只不过被踩了两下，肉棒就一跳一跳的了。不会是要射精了吧？这么快，袴田，以后是不是都没法满足女人，只能被我操了啊？”  
射精的快感来得又迅又猛，远野不含糊地给了他一个痛快，伊蔵低头大口喘气，眼前还闪着白光。  
前端欲望得到纾解的同时。后庭不满足地蠕动起来。被远野察觉了骚动，伊蔵满脸通红：  
“……都是你让老子变成这样的，远野……”  
“知道知道，”远野微笑着，手指奖赏般抚摸伊蔵短短的白发。伊蔵被摸得头皮发麻，后颈敏感地冒出一片鸡皮，“我会负起责任来的……”  
他纤长手指勾住胯间大红丁字裤的系带，几下扯开，一侧系带滑落，早就硬挺起来的肉棒跳了出来。远野按着伊蔵的脑袋下去，伊蔵张口去叼那根东西，远野坏心地甩腰，让火热的肉棒啪啪地打在伊蔵脸上。  
“……混蛋，”伊蔵被打得脸红，口干舌燥，远野一面按着他的头一面俯下去低声问他：  
“袴田……喜欢我的肉棒吗？”  
“喜欢……”  
“为什么喜欢？”  
伊蔵眼睛一闭，脸上感受着那根东西的硬度和热度，鼻端嗅着远野的气味，顿时觉得什么羞人的话都说得出口了：  
“……很热、很硬……还很大，每次都操进、嗯、最里面……”  
“喜欢被操进最里面嘛？”  
“……”  
伊蔵耳朵红了，喘着粗气猛点头。远野低笑一声，掰着他脑袋抬起来，肉棒滑腻的顶端戳在伊蔵嘴唇上。  
“想吃吗？”  
伊蔵饥渴得腰都在扭，颤抖着开口道：  
“想、想用下面吃……”  
他乖得远野相当满意，远野舔着嘴唇，霞光艳艳地微笑着。  
“想就坐上来。”  
伊蔵站起来，远野不推就倒，好整以暇地勾着嘴唇。伊蔵跨在远野身上，两手背到身后，主动掰开自己不断紧缩的后穴。那洞口已经可疑地湿濡，又松软又火热，一口一口地吞下远野翘起的肉棒。远野温柔地动动腰：  
“可以了吧？被又热又硬的大肉棒深深地干到最里面了吗？”  
“呜、哈、等等、现在还——”  
还没适应嵌在体内的长度跟体积，伊蔵满脸涨红，咬着牙，汗滴从脸上流到身上，整个人仿佛从水里捞出来一样。  
远野被夹得冒火，啃着嘴唇不耐烦地发话：  
“快动，不然等下肯定干到你后悔……”  
“不、不是！”  
“什么不是，浪货。”  
远野又小幅度挺腰，伊蔵被顶得大喘气，深处被操开，身上一阵阵发软，“哈……哈……啊……远野、等一下、太、大了……”  
“平时不也是这么大吗？”  
“今天、今天、嗯……”  
远野带笑的眼睛撩上去看着伊蔵通红的面孔。  
“怎么今天……更有感觉吗，笨蛋？”  
伊蔵终于提起腰耸动起来，每次让远野的东西差不多抽出去，只剩前端还含在身体里，然后狠狠坐下，让肉棒一顶到底，发出羞人的水声。这样动作太剧烈，伊蔵支撑几分钟就要熬不住了，内部的软肉被翻弄顶撞得红肿起来，每顶一下，伊蔵就觉得整个穴都敏感得直哆嗦，身体也几乎瘫在远野身上。  
“笨蛋真卖力，”远野表扬道，“继续……”  
“呜……”  
伊蔵一手撑着身后，一手按在汗湿的大腿上。这下不敢动作太猛，只是让肉棒轻轻在浅处抽插。远野扬起一侧眉毛，很不满意他的不温不火。  
“怎么坐不下来了？”  
“再、再顶里面，就又要来了……”  
远野很惬意地笑。  
“放心，没那么快。”  
伊蔵依言深深地坐下去，几乎瘫软在远野身上。敏感充血的深处就要被插烂了，轻轻一碰就颤动着吮吸远野的肉棒，伊蔵差点没力气支起身体来。咬着牙又干了自己几次，伊蔵抖得小腹都在轻颤，分明的腹肌和肋间肌纹路里全是晶亮的汗水，远野伸过手指勾画着。  
“笨蛋，不行了？”  
伊蔵满面羞惭地抖着嘴唇。  
“再干那里……就真的……要……”  
“你真够没用的。”  
远野叹息一口，伊蔵很佩服他在这种时候姿势也优美得怕人。他把伊蔵放倒，伊蔵两腿横在他肩上，远野挺起腰来款款地插他。  
远野插得又深又缓慢，让伊蔵悸动地大口喘气。肉棒在穴里撑开，感觉刺激得眼花，广岛人穴肉蠕动着颤抖起来，围着远野的肉棒又吸又舔。  
“啊……啊……不行、远野、又……又要到了……”  
“放心，”远野悠悠地又来了声，“没那么快。”  
他比伊蔵还了解伊蔵的身体。伊蔵屁股被推着，忍耐地抖了阵，煎熬感渐渐过去，身体被插的又热又舒服；伊蔵理平呼吸，小声呻吟着，抬上手来抓在胸前，起伏的胸口涨红一片。  
远野看在眼里，低头下去亲吻伊蔵胸口火烫的皮肤。  
“袴田，”黑头发的眼梢泛红，眼睛闪亮，一眨不眨地盯着他。那双眼睛真是惊人地美，从伊蔵胸前抬起来，“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
伊蔵一边说一边点头，逗得远野直笑：  
“果然是笨蛋吧？”  
远野垂着头，好看的笑意荡悠悠挂在唇角，“笨蛋的里面又软又热，紧紧吸着我，使劲顶一下，就哆嗦一下……”  
伊蔵被他说得脸红，不点头了，干脆闭起眼睛，让远野的目光在他脖子上、脸上舔着。远野故意用力顶他穴心，伊蔵抖得脚趾都蜷缩起来，声音断断续续：  
“不、不行了……哈……要……要到了……”  
“这回是真的？”  
远野戏谑地问。伊蔵没回答，颤抖着攀在远野身上，火热的汗水融在一处。远野也低吟起来，肉体冲撞的速度更快，干得更猛，两手摸索下来捧着广岛人被撞得不停抖动的屁股，甩着腰又用力干了几下，喘息着拔出来射在外面。  
白液几滴溅在红色蕾丝上。远野翻过身去仰躺在伊蔵身边，探手拉开另一边系带，捏着少得可怜的布料举起来摇晃几下，扔在伊蔵脸上。  
“这个，送你了。”  
伊蔵一把把丁字裤抓下来，团在手心里，就要扔回给远野。  
“老子才不要！”  
“没人让你穿，”远野支撑起来，一边把头发捞到肩后。  
“让你留着。想我的时候……”  
伊蔵又是腾地脸红，没法反驳，一骨碌坐起来，把手里的东西扔在地上。远野也坐着，眼神迷离、头发凌乱地喘了几声，嘴唇红得像被蹂躏过。伊蔵扣着他的手，探身过去浓密地吻了半天，远野推开他：  
“我走了。”  
他站起来，伊蔵才意识到他底下现在真的什么也没有。远野浑不在意地拎过长风衣，穿上，扣子没系，腰带拎起来系了个结，紧紧勒在腰上。伊蔵抓住他：  
“不行！”  
远野无辜眨眼：  
“我不就这么来的吗？”  
伊蔵摇头，开始穿T恤、裤子，抬头说：  
“我送你回去。”  
远野忍不住笑，“我很安全的……”  
“你才不安全！”  
远野笑得不行了，趿拉上鞋子，往他身上靠。

FIN.


End file.
